Universal Interactive
Background: Universal Interactive (originally known as "Universal Interactive Studios" until 2001), was originally a company owned by'' Universal Studios. It was concentrated on developing and publishing games based on original content and Universal Studios character, movie, and television franchises. In 2000 the company was merged into Vivendi Universal and became its internal studio. In 2004, the company was folded into Vivendi Universal Games (later "Vivendi Games") which is now "Activision Blizzard" since 2008. Only the standard Universal Pictures logo is used in the licensed games since 2004. 1st Logo (1994-1997) Nicknames: "CGI Globe", "The Universal Globe" Logo: On a black background, a blue 3D globe with red continents flies towards us. When it stops, the words "universal interactive studios", written in one line and in a custom font, appear over the globe with "interactive" in the blue rectangle. Variants: *There's a still artwork version of this logo. Plus, the words "universal interactive studios" are all white. *On ''Way of the Warrior, after the logo finishes animating, it segues into the Naughty Dog logo. *On Crash Bandicoot, the copyright notice is under the still logo. FX/SFX: The globe flying. Music/Sounds: None or the opening theme of the game. Availability: Rare, seen on Jurassic Park Interactive and Way of the Warrior on 3DO. It also appears on Crash Bandicoot and Disruptor ''for PlayStation. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1997-2001) Nicknames: "The Universal Globe II", "The Print Globe" Logo: We see the still artwork print version of the 1997 Universal Pictures logo. Under it are the stacked words, "'UNIVERSAL INTERACTIVE STUDIOS'" with "'UNIVERSAL'" above "'INTERACTIVE STUDIOS'". Variants: *There is another variant where the logo is in print form and the background is either white or black. *Sometimes, the copyright notice is under the logo. *Since 1998, the website URL, "www.universalstudios.com" is under the logo. *On ''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped and Spyro The Dragon, the copyright notice along with the website URL are all yellow. *Since 2000, the website URL reads "www.universalinteractive.com". *On Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, logo is against the space background during the opening intro. Plus, the logo appears via zooming. *On Running Wild, the standard logo is on the starfield background and the copyright notice is intact. *On the trailer for The Grinch, there were no continents and no "UNIVERSAL" below the globe. FX/SFX: None. The zooming on the Crash Bandicoot 2 and 3'' variants. Music/Sounds: None or the opening theme of the game. Availability: Appears on ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back and Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped for PlayStation. Also appears on other games through the era such as Spyro The Dragon (and it's sequels, Ripto's Rage, otherwise known as Gateway to Glimmer outside the USA, and Year of the Dragon),'' The Mummy'','' Running Wild'','' and ''Woody Woodpecker Racing ''for PlayStation. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (2001-2004) Nicknames: "The Universal Globe III", "The Print Globe II" Logo: Same as the print variant of the 2nd logo, except "'UNIVERSAL INTERACTIVE STUDIOS'" is changed into "'UNIVERSAL INTERACTIVE'" in one line. The website URL reading "www.universalinteractive.com" is intact under the logo. Variants: *On ''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure, the logo is on "starry" background. Plus it zooms in from the start and zooms through at the end to make room for the Vicarious Visions logo. *On Crash Nitro Kart, the logo is on a shiny, pink shield and the text under the logo are outlined. This shield is attached to Crash's kart, and breaks off where he starts to drive. The version for GBA has this shield in still form. *On The Mummy Returns, the logo is against the mists-like background. FX/SFX: Fading in and out. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: The black BG version can be seen on Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure and Monster Force for Game Boy Advance. The white variant can be found on some licensed games such as the infamous Bruce Lee: Quest of the Dragon for Xbox. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (2001-2003) Nicknames: "The Universal Globe IV", "The Print Globe III", "Flying Letters" Logo: The camera zooms in around the moving blue circular traces. During that, the words, "UNIVERSAL INTERACTIVE", along with the website URL: "www.universalinteractive.com" below it, fade in under the particles. The tracing particles clear out, and the globe fades in the center. The letters of the word, "UNIVERSAL" fly, rotating, from beyond the screen and take their places, forming the logo. FX/SFX: Moving traces, flying letters. Cheesy Factor: The logo looks very cheesy because of the effects used. Music/Sounds: First, some wheezing sounds of circular particles, then the typewriter-like effects when "UNIVERSAL" fly. Availability: Rather common. Was used in a few games through the era such as Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis''or ''Scorpion King (2003). Around 2003, the logo was replaced by Universal's movie logo. It was used in tandem with the 3rd and 5th logos. Scare Factor: None, but the cheesy tracing effects can knock you off. 5th Logo (2002-2003) Nicknames: "The Universal Globe V", "The Print Globe IV" Logo: Against the black or white background, we see a similar print version of the 1997 Universal Pictures logo with "INTERACTIVE" below it inside the blue square. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None or the opening theme of the game. Availability: Can be see on most titles for Game Boy Advance such as Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Traced, Spyro 2: Season of Flame, Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs, and The Incredible Hulk. It also can be seen on few console titles such as Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly for GameCube and PlayStation 2. However, on some games the logo was used on the cover art, but uses the 3rd or 4th logo on the games themselves. Scare Factor: None. Category:Comcast Category:NBCUniversal Category:Vivendi S.A.